character_tiersfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Mercer
|-|Base= |-|Armored= |-|Evolved Form= :"One Virus. Three weeks. Millions dead. And I was there. My name was Alex Mercer,' and my work is almost done."'' :―Alex Mercer Summary '''Dr. Alexander "Alex" J. Mercer, also known as The Prototype or by his codename Zeus, was the former head researcher of the Blacklight project at Gentek. After learning that those affiliated with the project were being systematically murdered, Mercer attempted to flee the city with a sample of his research contained in a vial. Cornered at Penn Station, Mercer smashed the vial and unleashed the deadly virus into the surroundings. This triggered a viral outbreak that eventually covered all of Manhattan Island. After awaking at a Gentek facility with no recollection of his past, Alex Mercer escaped the building, and soon discovered his new powers and abilities, granted by the virus he unleashed. He began to utilize his powers to learn more of his fragmented past, as he scoured all of New York for those responsible. Power and Stats Tier':' City Class '| '''Multiple Mountain Class '| 'Country Class '| Multiple Continent Class''' |''' (Potentionally) '''Infinite Name: Alex Mercer, also called "DX-1118", Codename: Zeus Origin: Prototype Gender: As a virus he's technically genderless, but defaults to male as Alex Mercer but can become either gender if he wishes. Age: 29 (Human Memories), virus Mercer is only about 2 Years Old by the start of the second game. Classification: Blacklight Virus, Bioweapon Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses (Thermal Vision, Infected Vision, Viral Sonar), Acrobatics (Enhanced Condition, Hypermobility, All-Terrain Mobility, Surface Running), [[Regeneration|'Regeneration']] (High),' Immortality',' Statistics Amplification', Shapeshifting (He is able to transform into anyone he's consumed, He can also modify his body's proportions and form them into weapons at will),' Absorption' (Absorbs the powers, abilities, memories, skills and experiences of any living thing he consumes, with any part of his biomass. This also allows him to negate his target's regeneration capabilities. Every living being that he absorbs makes him stronger), Biological Manipulation (Molecular level, Can manipulate all traces of the virus in existence down to the molecular level. Can manipulate the target's body through the virus), Disease Manipulation (Can infect his targets with the virus. The Blacklight Virus should be superior to the Redlight Virus, which was able to infect living beings and inanimate objects alike), Can run up walls and other vertical surfaces, Adaptation and Limited Reactive Evolution (Capable of producing hundreds of different strains of the Blacklight virus, can transform his body on-the-fly, increases his resistance to harmful situations with prolonged exposure, developed immunity to Bloodtox and the Parasite, developed unique powers to help fight Blackwatch and the Infected), Density Manipulation (Has the biomass of thousands of people inside of him, and can manipulate his body in many ways, such as gliding), Limited Matter Manipulation (Can transform his flesh-like biomass into metal-like structures capable of slicing through any armored vehicle, can convert anything a person is wearing into biomass (even capable of replicating electronic devices), can infect the molecules of his targets and control them through the Blacklight Virus), Stealth Mastery (Stated to be a security nightmare, cannot be detected by viral sonar, able to evade viral detectors), Mind Control via the Hive Mind (Can manipulate the minds of all the infected), Mind Manipulation (Should be able to replicate Greene's abilities),' Limited Telepathy' via the Hive Mind, Shield Generation (His shield can absorb damage before being destroyed and needing to regenerate), Can summon and create Blacklight beings, Homing Attack via Tendril Barrage Devastators, Power Bestowal (Can selectively seek out those with resilient DNA), Limited Precognition (Greene was able to show Alex her past memories as well as a glimpse of a future infected Manhattan. Not combat applicable however) Flight via Airtime (allows Alex to fly indefinitely), Gravity Manipulation via Anti-Gravity Field (anything that Alex hits/touches becomes trapped in an anti gravity field, floating helplessly. This extends to people/objects that are hit by people/objects thrown at them by Alex), Energy Manipulation via Warp Vortex (objects thrown by Alex will become engulfed in a vortex of energy, pulling in nearby objects and people, causing severe damage), Vibration Manipulation via Shockwaves (makes it so every time Alex jumps into the air, a massive shockwave pulls everything up with them) Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted Greene uploading visions into his head, led the Hive Mind), Radiation Manipulation, Cold Immunity, High Heat Immunity (Survived a nuclear fireball), Biological Manipulation and Power Nullification (Adapted to The Parasite, which has nullified many of his abilities previously, through absorbing the necessary antibodies. Has also absorbed Elizabeth Greene, who was able to resist the properties and effects of the Parasite, thus should gain her resistance), Immunity to all ailments known to man '''(Was able to '''infect the cure designed to destroy the Blacklight Virus) and Soul Manipulation (A virus doesn't have a soul, plus Alex was a corpse reconstructed by the virus) Attack Potency: City Class (Can trade blows with people who can harm him. Tanked the explosion of a military base very early in the game with absolutely no injuries) | At Least Multiple Mountain Class | At Least Multiple Country Class '''(Defeated and consumed Elizabeth Greene. Has consumed enemies such as lots of hunters and two Leader Hunters, who each possesses strength comparable to his mid-game self, and added their combined strength to his own.) | At Least '''Continent Class | Multiple Continent Class '''(Has consumed at least hundreds of Hunters, consumed at least a few Goliaths, and consumed 8 Evolved, who should be compareable to mid-game James Heller) | (Potentionally) '''Limitless Speed: Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic '''| '''Relavistic (Is much more faster than his previous selves. He consumed around 8 Evolved completely and added their combined speed to his own. Could move even faster in short bursts) | (Potentionally) Limitless Strength: City Class | Multiple Mountain Class | At least Multiple Country Class '(Consumed Elizabeth Greene, lots of Hunters and a few Leader Hunters).| At least '''Continent Class '(Consumed Supreme Hunter) | '''Multiple Continent Class (Consumed at least hundreds of Hunters, 8 Evolved, and at least a few Goliaths) | (Potentionally) Limitless Durability: City Class | Multiple Mountain Class | At least Country Class '''(Consumed Elizabeth Greene, lots of Hunters, few Leader Hunters, and Supreme Hunter).| At least '''Multiple Country Class (Consumed massive amounts of Hunters in a year, and some Goliaths) | At least Multiple Continent Class '''in his evolved form | (Potentionally) '''Limitless Stamina: Limitless, Can operate without needing internal organs, like his brain, to be intact. Range: Extended melee range. Several meters with shockwaves, dozens of meters with Whipfist. Should be able to cover an entire continent with Tendrils, other Devastators should be similar. | (Potentionally) Limitless Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: As a human, he is a GENTEK scientist, got University and National level award. Now, as he possesses the knowledge and memory of the thousands of people he consumed. Connecting himself with the Core Hivemind allows him to access the memories of every person affected by the Blacklight Virus. Extensive knowledge of biology from his past as a biochemist and is extremely well versed in military procedures, protocols, and tactics and combat. Knowledgeable in other fields of science as well from consuming dozens of scientists. Fully capable of utilizing nearly any military asset including tanks and helicopters after consuming hundreds of soldiers and can even shoot someone's vitals while moving at full speed and jumping over thirty feet into the air. | (Potentionally) Limitless Category:Characters Category:Prototype Category:Multiple Continent Class Characters Category:Continent Class Characters Category:City Class Characters